A New Tomorrow
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: This is a tribute story to Kamen Rider Chrome's series, Kamen Rider Showa.  The story is done in a somewhat traditional Movie Wars style.  Rated M for content and some graphic scenes.


_I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise. It is owned by Toei Ltd. and Bandai. I do not own the original Rider, Kamen Rider Showa. He belongs to the author, Kamen Rider Chrome. I also do not own any of the other characters that he has created for his expansive Rider multiverse. I also do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. I only claim ownership of any Rider, character and/or Kaijin that appears that has not been seen within the Rider multiverse the Chrome has created. This story is dedicated as a tribute story to Kamen Rider SHOWA._

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER SHOWA<strong>

**A New Tomorrow**

**Written by: Toku Warrior**

— **December 24, 1993 – Christmas Eve —**

In the night sky no star could be seen nor the moon up above the Earth as clouds decorated the land and houses of Hinamizawa in white with the magical snow of Christmas. Well, to those who truly believed in the miraculous powers that Christmas brought upon the Earth at that one time of year, the snow was truly magical. Within the Sonozaki estate, joyous music and cheers could be heard as voices chattered away as they clanked their glasses of Christmas sake together, everyone enjoying the holiday spirit.

"KAMPAI!" Mion and Shion shouted out loudly which got them a chorused reply from all of their guests and family members.

"Thanks again for letting us use your home for the Christmas party again, Mion," Shinichi said while raising his glass to her. Standing next to him was Rena, his wonderful cleaver girl. Shinichi kept one arm around her shoulders to keep her close which the young woman did not mind at all. She enjoyed being as close as possible to the man she loved.

"Hey, think nothing of it," Mion said as she raised her glass to him as well. Now that she was the Head of the Sonozaki Clan, things had been running a lot more smoothly and less stressfully now that she was in charge. She still kept a strict code of rules and regulations for those of the family and staff to follow but she was not as brutal with said rules as her late grandmother.

"And besides, it's not like we can get together like this like we used to when we were kids," Keiichi pointed out as he stood next to Mion, his messy brown hair a bit longer since his teenager days.

They had all grown up a lot over the past six years and each one had either slowly started finding their own lives and forging relationships or had taken their current relationships even further. Mion and Shion had already gotten married to both Keiichi and Satoshi while both Rika and Satoko were attending the community college in the next city during the weekends. Sho had been growing up nicely with Kasai and Shiori to watch over him protectively and Shinichi would be damned if he let something happen to his ototou like what had happened to him when he was a kid. That and he was secretly talking with Warren on the subject of giving Sho a Rider System of his own on his sixteenth birthday.

Out of all of the members of the Gaming Club it was only Rena and Shinichi who had yet to tie the knot. While Rika was taking her duties as Head of the Furude Clan more seriously, that did not hinder her from going out on a few dates here and there. Even Satoko had started dating a couple of years back but any future suitors for either her or Rika had to go through a stiff interrogation from both the Sonozaki and Kasai families. They didn't have to worry about Hanyuu though as the little goddess was just as happy to be with her Chiaki. While neither of them had announced their relationship to the others, it did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that they were involved with one another.

"Oi, Takada! Stay away from the cake!" Ichijyo ordered his old friend harshly, remembering past memories of Ryuki's birthday from many years back.

"Oh, come off it goth-boy. I'm not going to ruin it. I just wanted to tas—" Takada began, trying to defend his intentions until someone grabbed him by the front of his shirt and forced him to look his aggressor right in the eyes. "..gulp."

"A word of caution, Takada-sempai…Stay. Away. From. The. Cake." Shogo said sternly. Takada quickly nodded his head and then bolted to the other side of the room.

As the Gaming Club was present, so were the friends that they had made throughout the years. The whole team of the NEO-NUMBERS had shown up for the celebration as did Warren, Rachel, Lucy, Takada, Ichijyo and Ryuki. Ryuji and Kotonoha were originally invited but the ice-cold Rider had informed them that they would be spending Christmas with Kotonoha's family.

Looking back at the clock, Shinichi noticed that it was close to midnight and then looked back around to everyone else in the room. He could easily see how drunk some of them had gotten with the exception of Ryuki, who made it a personal oath to not consume too much sake during festivities. He had enough reasons to fear his wife already and she gave him a clear warning not to come home drunk. As Shinichi watched everyone else having fun he stuck his hand in his pocket, gripping a small object within it before letting go and taking his hand back out of his pocket.

"Ne, Rena-Chan?" Shinichi asked softly as he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Shin-kun?" she replied sweetly while her cheeks held a rosy hue to them from both a small blush and the effects of the sake.

"Can we talk…in private?" He took her hand and nodded his head towards the stairs, signaling that he wanted to go to their guest room for the moment.

"Mnn." she nodded and followed him up the stairs and to their guest room.

Once inside the room he took their glasses and set them down on the nightstand near the bed and turned on the lamp. He then turned around and was about to ask Rena a very serious question when he was suddenly glomped/attacked by his girlfriend and forced down onto the bed. Before he could even protest from the attack he soon felt her hands wondering up and down his chest while she looked at him hungrily. It had been a couple of weeks since their last love making session and it was obvious that Rena was hungry for his love.

"R-Rena-chan! Chotto matte!" Shinichi tried to plead but his pleas fell on def ears as Rena tore off his shirt and began to place small kisses on his chest. "Um…okay, never mind. This could work as well," he said as he started to rub his hands up and down her sides until he slid them up her silky white blouse and began caressing her milky smooth skin. '_Well, never look a gift-horse in the mouth._'

He slowly cupped his hands around her breast, enticing a soft moan of pleasure from her and then began to message the lovely mounds, causing her face to redden even more at the pleasure that she was feeling. In return, she began to gyrate her hips as she straddled him, her panties rubbing up against the front of his pants, the crotch area slowly becoming tight from the stimulation. Taking his hands, Shinichi then slowly slid off her shirt, revealing her rose-red bra underneath which he then removed just as quickly with a quick release of the clasp. Staring at the lovely breasts before him, Rena then took the initiative and pressed her chest to his, flattening her breasts against his chest while claiming his lips with her own while slowly undoing the belt that held up his pants.

Moaning at the contact, Shinichi also unfastened her skirt and tossed it to the floor, now leaving his beautiful Rena lying on top of him in just her panties. Not one to be outdone, Rena removed his belt and then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants before removing them as well, leaving him in just a pair of white boxers. Moving her body up and down against his own, she slowly felt his erection against her womanhood as he cupped one of her breasts in one hand and groped her rear in the other one. Releasing the kiss after a long few moments, though reluctantly, to take a much need breath of air, Rena then took his boxers and slowly slid them off before tossing them to the ground. Sitting up to look at his erection with flushed cheeks, she then reached out for it which Shinichi took this as his cue to relieve her of her panties by rolling her over and pulling them off before lying on top of her, his erect manhood pressing up against her now wet womanhood.

"Shin-kun…" she began and then nodded, signaling that she was ready. Nodding his head in return he then positioned himself before finally sliding in gently, connecting them together like so many times before.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway towards their own room, Yokoshima and Asmodeus were holding their own lovey-dovey conversation until they began to pass by Shinichi's and Rena's bedroom door. What they heard shocked them for just a moment until it caused the two of them to blush and begin thinking of doing the same thing in their own room.<p>

"Oh Shin-kun! Yes! Yes! Faster! Harder! Ahhhhhh, SHIN-KUN!"

"Rena-chan! Rena-chan! RENA-CHAN!"

Looking back at one another with knowing looks, both Yokoshima and Asmodeus instantly ran towards their room and shut the door behind them, making sure it was locked good and tight. It wasn't even a minute later that similar sounds, grunts, moans and screams of pleasure began to erupt from their bedroom as well.

* * *

><p>As the clock struck midnight, signaling that it was now Christmas day, Shinichi looked at the beautiful angel that lay next to him with one of her arms draped over his chest; her head gently snuggled into his body as she enjoyed his warmth. Looking at her with love in his eyes he made his decision and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Ne, Rena-chan?"

"Hmm, is something wrong Shin-kun?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to ask you that question now," he said with a small blush as he reached down to the ground and grabbed his pants and took a small wrapped box out of one of the pockets.

"But I thought that the question was just an excuse to get some privacy."

"Well, that was a bonus, and I enjoyed every minute of it. You are truly an amazing woman who always seems to be able to brighten up my world no matter how depressed I end up getting." He meant every word as he saw her smile and blush a bright cherry red.

"Oh, Shin-kun, stop. You're embarrassing me," she said as she cupped her cheeks in her hands.

"Why should I stop when I mean every word of it? Rena-chan, you are my world and also my greatest treasure. With you, I'm constantly on the greatest adventure of a lifetime and I don't ever want it to end," he said as he took the box and then one of her hands and placed the box in it. Staring at the box in wonder she then gasped at what she possibly thought it was and then looked back at him.

"Shin-kun…I—"

"Just open it," he suggested and she did so, albeit very slowly as she held her breath. After removing the ribbon she opened up the top of the box and then gasped at the beautiful gold ring inside. It was a solid 24K gold ring with two emerald green gems set in the center, reminding her of his eye lenses whenever he transformed into Showa. Looking back at him with her eyes starting to slowly water all she saw was a smile. "Rena-chan…will you marry me?"

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she dropped the box containing her engagement ring onto the bed and enveloped her beloved Shin-kun in probably her strongest bear hug to date. "Oh Shin-kun, of course I will!" With the she planted a very long and passionate kiss to his lips as he gently held her in his arms. After a moment they released the kiss and looked at one another lovingly as Shinichi took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. Rena gazed at it and then looked back at her fiancé.

"Heh…omochikaeri," Shinichi said with a soft chuckle which caused Rena to puff her cheeks a bit though in a good way.

"Hey, Shin-kun, that's my line," Rena said with a giggle as he scooped her back up in his arms, claiming her lips with his once more.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Elsewhere, on another Earth —<strong>

"Hmm, interesting. This world is in a time line about a good decade or so behind our own but it is so ripe for the taking," said a sinister and eerie male voice that was deep and dark.

"Possibly, but it also has its own Kamen Rider as well. I believe, from what we have seen so far, that he's called Showa and that he has the powers of the original twelve Kamen Riders within him," said a female voice that held an aristocratic tone to it.

"Then we'll just have to take him out…permanently," another voice, male as well with a harsh tone, spoke as a few floating digital orbs showed images of Showa and his many battles. "It also seems that he's defeated his world's versions of the SHOCKER organization."

"Then maybe we should go about recruiting some of their remaining members first before making our move, my dear Dark Wolf," the female spoke towards the second male voice, calling him by a nickname. The three voices discussed this for a few moments more until a verdict was made.

"Very well, we shall look for any remaining GIN-SHOCKER, X-SHOCKER and DHS agents in that world for now. But until then, we just wait and watch until the time is right to take him out. And it should be at a moment when he is about to experience his greatest joy," the first male said slyly.

* * *

><p>— <strong>8 Months Later – August 9, 1994 —<strong>

As the sun was slowly beginning to make its way into the morning sky, the alarm clock within the master bedroom of the Banabara residence began to go off, waking up the rooms' two occupants. Stretching his arms out so that he could turn off the alarm while letting out a yawn, Shinichi slowly woke up and then looked down to see the form of his beautiful wife still asleep with her arm looped over his body and her head buried in his chest. Smiling at the sight of her innocent look, he noticed that she wore a small, mischievous grin as she murmured in her sleep. Gently rubbing her arm, Shinichi looked back at the clock and then decided to try and wake his wife up.

But, before he could even try he was soon surprised by the sudden jolt of her body as her eyes snapped wide open, her body instantly jumping out of the bed and headed for the master bathroom which she then closed the door to before locking it. Shinichi just stared for a moment and then let out a sigh. Rena had been doing that for a couple of weeks now and he was really starting to get worried. He hadn't said anything to his mother or Kasai yet about it but he was tempted to get their opinion. As Shinichi got up and headed for the door, his hand habitually wandered up and touched at his white Magatama, a symbol of his love for his wife. He could still easily remember the day that he had swallowed his as Rena had done hers and what they had went through. He also remembered how they had been stolen at one point by the thieving Rider known as Diend but Warren had been able to get them back for Shinichi and Rena.

As he passed the nightstand by his side of the bed he looked down to see one of his recently released books. The title was 'Sunset Paradise' which was fashioned on some small bits of their honeymoon on a deserted island. Like his mother, he too wrote adult literature but he just did it as a hobby instead of as a way to make a living. Next to the book was also the newest release of his mother's latest book as well which was titled 'Forbidden Fruit' which was about the love shared between a brother and sister. While Shinichi had yet to read it, Rena had already read it twice and had used some of the positions depicted in the book in their own love making. Stopping at the bathroom door, Shinichi gently knocked on it before calling out to Rena.

"Rena-chan, daijoubu ka?" His answer was the sound of an ill Rena slowly releasing last night's dinner into the toilet. "Ne, Rena-chan, maybe you should make an appointment with Dr. Irie so that he can see what's wrong." He was once again answered by the sound of Rena vomiting into the toilet in the same manner she had been doing for weeks now.

"H-hai…Shin-kun. I'll try…t-to make an…appointment…later today."

Shinichi had been starting to worry about her a lot lately now that she was getting sick and, after the past few mornings of her looking pale in the face as she left for her job at the school, he decided to take the initiative.

"Rena-chan, I'm going to call the school and tell them you'll be taking a sick day. So you just go back to bed once you come out." The door instantly swung open hurriedly as Shinichi saw Rena standing there, a bit weak and pale, as she was cleaning the area around her mouth.

"Dame, Shin-kun. I don't nee—" Before she could even finish her sentence Shinichi placed a finger to her now clean lips and shushed her gently.

"Iie, you are going to take a day off for today and rest. I don't want my wife ending up in a hospital bed because she's a stubborn piece of work…just like her husband," he told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Rena just looked up at him and smiled after a moment with a nod, agreeing with her husband. She could use a personal day off from teaching so that she could rest and get better. Smiling at him as he left to go make breakfast, Rena returned to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. She then soon joined Shinichi for breakfast at which time Shinichi told her to also make an appointment with Dr. Irie sometime later that day if she could. She nodded and, after finishing their breakfast, followed Shinichi back to the bedroom where she got back into bed, Shinichi tucking her in. With a soft kiss to her lips, Shinichi then got his uniform and went to shower, preparing for his day at work.

* * *

><p>As the sun was high in the mid-noon sky, Shinichi was riding his Showa-Racer while going about his route in Hinamizawa. Now that he was one of the villages' official officers, he made sure to keep an eye out for things that seemed suspicious. His years of being a Kamen Rider greatly helped in that department and he knew all to well that nothing stayed peaceful for very long. As he came to a stop at the last corner of his afternoon route, he looked over at the old watermill and sighed in nostalgia. He then looked up at the sky as he watched the clouds and soon began to think of Rena.<p>

'_Rena-chan…it's still hard to believe that we've only been married for just a brief two months but it still only seems like yesterday,_' he thought to himself until he was brought back to reality when his shoulder radio came to life.

"_Banabara-keikan, come in, over_," a woman's voice crackled over the radio.

"This is Banabara, what's wrong Akiko-taichou?" he asked his superior officer.

"_Banabara, you're wife just called. She said that she probably wouldn't be home because she made an appointment with your family doctor._"

Shinichi developed a look of concern on his face as he thought about how sick his wife had been lately. He didn't like seeing his Rena-chan that way and hoped that maybe Dr. Irie would be able to help her. "Did she say what time?"

"_Yes, she said sometime after two_." Shinichi thought about that for a moment. Rena had been acting strangely for the past couple of mornings now as she had run to the bathroom a couple of times and locked the door behind her. While at first he thought nothing about her being sick he then noticed that she was starting to become a bit reclusive for about a week now. Maybe, once he was done with his route for the day, he would take her to ARMOR HQ and have Dr. Hasuma look her over and see what was wrong with her and then ask her what she was keeping from him

"Alright then, I'll go ahead and finish up my route for the day and then head home since it's my half day for today," Shinichi said as he began to make the last patrol of his route for the day.

"_You do that and I'll have Yamada take over later this evening. If your wife is as sick as she sounds then you should be at home taking care of her._"

"Roger that, Taichou. Banabara, over and out."

* * *

><p>— <strong>Later, in the medical wing of the King's Terminal —<strong>

Waiting outside Ryuki's office, Shinichi sat there while looking over a few of the new field reports that some of the other ARMOR agents had gathered over the past few months. It would appear that some new Riders had been discovered recently and Warren and Ryuki wanted to keep an eye on a few of them. The was also something in the report about a group that called itself the Ultra God Society but Warren had decided to dub them as A.M.G. which was short for Ascended Multiverse Guardians. They didn't seem to pose a threat as they seemed more concerned about the natural balance of good and evil within the multiverse. To them, keeping the balance and taking down those that posed a significant threat to the very fabric of creation was their main priority. A couple of ARMOR agents had even said a member of the A.M.G. had helped them out in a battle with a very powerful Sabbat.

Shinichi didn't know what to think about them but he knew that, if they could be a force of good then they might be a reliable ally in the near future. As he went over the report he also waited for Rena to finish up with her check-up and instantly jerked his head at the sound of the door opening next to him.

"Now remember, Rena-chan, take one of these pills once every twelve hours and you should be able to curb that nausea of yours," Ryuki told her which earned him a thankful smile. He then noticed Shinichi getting up and closing up his report folder. "Oh, Shinichi, come on in. It's your turn now."

"Huh, but I'm just fine." he retorted but Ryuki would not take no for an answer.

"Now, now, it's been over six months since your last check-up and I just want to see how your cybernetic implants are doing. Once I take the readings I'll send them over to Dr. Magi and then I'll call you when I get the results back," Ryuki said as he led Shinichi into his office before having him sit on a reclining metal chair.

Ryuki then went over and activated a scanner that began to pass waves of blue and green light over Shinichi's body, instantly scanning his cybernetic enhancements for any defects and, after a few moments, he was done.

"Is that it, Doc?" Shinichi asked.

"Yep, that's it. I'll give you a call sometime within the next day or two," Ryuki said as he escorted Shinichi towards the door. His eyes then spotted the manila folder. "So, is there anything in that report that seems interesting?"

"Not much really. Though this group that you guys have dubbed A.M.G. seems a bit mysterious. They could be a possible ally in the future."

"Or a possible threat. That's why Warren-san wants us to get as much information on them as possible. We already know that one of them is a member of a class of universal beings dubbed the Destroyer Class."

"Destroyer Class?" Shinichi asked, now intrigued.

"Yeah, a being that has the power to single handedly annihilate an entire world or even an entire dimension," Ryuki told him in a serious tone. "Whoever this member is, he appears to be its leader and possible founder but is also adamant about protecting the delicate balance of the Multiverse."

Shinichi thought about that for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door. He figured that he'd help deal with this new mysterious group when the time came. For now, he needed to worry about his Rena-chan. Speaking of whom, he noticed her standing next to the door, waiting for him to come out.

"Oh, that reminds my. Doc, did you find out what's wrong with Rena-chan?" Ryuki just smiled and pushed him out of his office and right next to Rena.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out from her." With a simple shrug Shinichi wrapped an arm around Rena's shoulder and led her down to the elevator that would take them to the loading station for one of the time trains. Just as they were about to enter the elevator, Ryuki stopped them as he shouted out something to Shinichi. "Just remember to sit down before she tells ya…_daddio_!" he said with a small chuckle and then went back into his office and closed the door.

Shinichi and Rena looked at the door and entered the elevator. Thinking about what Ryuki said, Shinichi then looked at Rena and noticed a deep blush on her face. Okay, now something was definitely up with her and Ryuki knew what but wouldn't tell him. He just had to get to the bottom of this or his name wasn't Shinji 'Shinichi' Banabara.

"Um…Rena-chan…what was that about and…why did he just call me _daddio_?"

Rena just twiddled her fingers together nervously as the blush on her face grew even redder, redder than a cherry tomato. After looking at Shinichi she decided that she should tell him. Taking a deep breath, she slowly relaxed and then looked her husband in the eyes.

"Ano…Shin-kun…y-you see, it's like this…" she began.

* * *

><p>Back in Ryuki's office, the good doctor of ARMOR and Head of DORA was giving Warren an update over one of the video monitors. He had just told him about what he had found out about Rena when, out of nowhere, they both heard a very loud yell followed by a very loud resounding thud.<p>

"_YOU'RE WHAT?-!_"

**THUD!**

"I think she just told him, Warren-san," Ryuki said with a sympathetic smile.

"_I believe so_," Warren agreed and then he brought up another old topic of theirs. "_So Ryuki how's that wife of yours? Is she still as nimble a minx in the bed as ever?_" Warren asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Ryuki to develop a shocked look on his face as he began to blush out of embarrassment.

"W-W-Warren-san!"

* * *

><p>— <strong>Elsewhere, on another Earth Once More —<strong>

"Are you absolutely sure?-!" the voice of the one known only as Dark Wolf bellowed as a few of his own grunts cowered before him.

"H-h-hai, Kiba-sama! The rumor is that the wife of the Rider known as Showa is currently two months pregnant!"

While his body was hidden within the shadows of the meeting room, everyone could easily sense his joy at this turn of events. After taking a moment to let this new bit of information nestle within his evil brain he turned on his communications monitor and contacted a few of his compatriots from both his world and another world that had beings that hated the Kamen Riders just as much as he did.

"This should be interesting. We will destroy this Rider by attacking him when he is at his most vulnerable." he cackled to himself.

"And that would be…when, milord?" one of the grunts asked, daring to find an answer for himself and his fellow grunts. The being known as Kiba glared at him and snarled.

"When she's giving birth, you IDIOT!" he snarled angrily. "When she goes into labor he will be in too much of a hurry to make it to her side to even put up a decent fight. That is when we'll strike!" he commanded, adding emphasis to his order by slamming one of his fists onto the table before him. Now he just needed to plan everything out perfectly and they had at least another six to seven months to get everything ready for their attack on Showa's world…and his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Movie War Special:<strong>

**TRIPLE RIDER VS DELTA-SHOCKER**

— **Seven Months Later: March 18th, 1995 —**

"Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" Shinichi shouted as he raced down the road towards the Irie Clinic where Rena was currently being housed at now that she had gone into labor.

He still couldn't believe that today was the day. He had been contacted at his office by his mother, who had gone to visit Rena, that her water had just broken and that she and Kasai instantly rushed her to the clinic to get her ready to give birth. Upon hearing the news from her top officer, Akiko-taichou instantly gave him the rest of the day off so that he could be there for the birth of his child. She herself was a mother of three and she knew just how important it was for a father to be there to witness the birth of his own children. It brought them a sense of great joy and filled them hope for the ever changing world.

As Shinichi raced down the road on the Showa-Racer he noticed that a road block had been put up while a few village workers were trying to repair some of the damaged road. All the years of wear and tear and natural weather had worn the road out so now it had to be fixed.

"Kuso…" he cursed to himself and then he noticed a small dirt path that went through the woods and came out at the other side which was only a mile away from the clinic. '_Yosh!_' he said to himself mentally as he backed his bike up a bit and then sped down the dirt path. He would be damned if he let anything stand in his way today and Heaven help anyone or anything that tried to stop him.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Elsewhere, on another Earth —<strong>

"It's time," Kiba said in a low tone as his two compatriots sat next to him while they watched Showa race down the forest path. He then looked over to two shadowy figures and let out one simple command as a dimensional veil appeared behind them. "GO!"

The two figures obeyed his command and jumped through the Dimensional Veil, their course being set as Showa's world. Soon, with that world's most powerful Rider out of the way, they could soon begin their conquest of that dimension. Kiba then turned to his two compatriots who looked at him in turn.

"I think it's time that I also ordered my own agent to go as well," the woman suggested, her form still hidden within the shadows. With that she lifted her hand, a new veil appearing in another world which would then connect with Showa's. "Now, let the fun…_begin_."

* * *

><p>— <strong>On another Earth, Different from the last two —<strong>

A demonic looking being was running for its life as it fled through the park of Kyoto. It had tried to find its own victims outside its clan's original territory but it had made a blunder by doing so during a school field trip for a class from Tokyo. The reason this was so bad was that his kind's mortal enemy was a member of this class and had seen it wandering around. The boy had suddenly started to chase after him and the chase had led to a park. Looking behind him as he heard the hurried footsteps of its pursuer, it saw not the boy but what the boy had changed into. He saw the one thing that his kind feared and had been trying to destroy for the past couple of months now. He saw the Kamen Rider closing in.

Just as it would seem that the demon would not be able to escape, he suddenly received a mental call from one of its masters; alerting him that it was time to initiate the plan to invade a new dimension. Looking forward he soon noticed a dimensional veil forming and, with one last look behind itself, jumped through the veil.

"Oi, kisama! Get back here!" the Rider shouted as he too jumped through the veil as he chased after the monster.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Once Again, On another Earth Parallel from the others —<strong>

Standing on top of a tree while letting his senses search out any roaming monster that may be in the area, another Kamen Rider with a helmet that was based around a wolf was quickly brought back to reality as a small device attached to his belt started to go off. Taking the device and sliding up the screen, an image of another Rider appeared.

"Jouga here, what's wrong, Z?" the wolf Rider said calmly.

"_Jouga, it's begun. SHOCKER is invading a new world,_" Z told him. He then looked down at something on his side of the screen and then back at Jouga. "_Alright, I've contacted HQ and they are activating the Dimensional Veil for you. Good luck_."

"Thanks, I'll need it," Jouga said as he noticed the veil appear before him. "And good luck on your date tonight with Momoko-chan." With that he slid the screen closed and put it back on his belt before jumping through the veil, heading to his next destination.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Back on Showa's World —<strong>

Just as Shinichi made it halfway through the forest his attention was suddenly averted to the sky above him as a Dimensional Veil appeared, depositing two monstrous looking beings. Shinichi brought the Showa-Racer to a stop and looked at them with scrutiny in his eyes. They were both a type of monster that he had never seen before but he would not let that stop him.

"Who are you guys?" Shinichi demanded from the Kaijin duo. The answer that he got was the two of them chuckling from his question.

The one on the left looked like a demonic looking Rhino Cyborg that had chains dangling from its chest, shoulder blades and the back of its head; each chain tipped with a sharp looking kunai blade. The right side of its face looked completely cybernetic with a single glowing red eye. The cybernetics also went up most of its foot long horn. Its arms and legs also had cybernetic armor covering them and its chest had patches of metal attached to it as well. Around its waist was a belt with a golden buckle. The buckle had an eagle design on it with the letters DS in the center. Between the two letters was a small red orb that seemed to look like the creatures' power core. This was the Jin-Sai Borg.

The other Kaijin on the left looked like a humanoid wolf monster with blood red eyes and spike-like horns jutting out from its head. Its muzzle seemed to have lines that went straight down the center of it, giving off the hint that it could separate into two or four pieces. The tops of its wrists had small jutting spikes on them and it also had strange tribal markings all over its body. Its fur was cobalt blue in color which then began to bristle up, the kaijin preparing for battle. This was a Kaijin known as an Aku-Oh.

"We, Rider," another voice from behind said, causing Shinichi to turn around only to get a powerful right hook slammed into his face, knocking him off his bike. "We are your doom!" the third Kaijin bellowed.

It looked like a demon for the most part with human features but it also had alabaster skin with armor platting covering its arms, legs, torso and feet. Its back held a pair of large black bat-like wings and it had a long, thin black tail swaying about. It also sported messy violet hair which had a pair of demonic looking horns jutting out and forward over its head. This was a standard grunt of the demonic clan known as the Youmashi.

Shinichi rolled along the ground and then got back up, an angry look in his eyes. These monsters had to be the biggest of fools if they thought that they could keep him from seeing Rena give birth to his child. Watching the Youmashi join its compatriot Kaijin, Shinichi then summoned his belt around his waist while he started to do his pose.

"Then I guess we'll have to see about that." Shinichi said coldly towards them. "GX Henshin!"

With that the center of his buckle began to glow as it released the jig-saw pieces into the air, forming his Showa armor onto his body. After a moment the astral forms of the twelve Showa Riders appeared and began to form around him, each one converging onto him and forming his GX armor onto his body as well. After a few seconds his emerald colored eye lenses flashed, signaling the end of his transformation, before turning blood red in color due to his default forms' evolution and also due to his anger towards the three Kaijin.

His body was clad in a black body suit and adorned in armor covering. His torso armor and shoulder armor were silver in color while the chest plate area was black with silver trimming. He also sported white armor gauntlets around his forearms which had silver platting on them as well as the back of his hands. A black metal band wrapped around the wrists of the gauntlets and his fingers were covered in black armor as well. He also wore white armored boots that went up the knees; his knees covered in silver kneepads. The front shin areas of the boots were covered in silver armor plating and the toes of his boots were black in color.

On his shoulder armor were two etched symbols. On his left shoulder was the numeral number 'XIII' and on the right one were the letters GX, both etched in silver as well. His helmet was a deep black color with crimson red eye lenses and a silvery grey faceplate that was shaped like a pair of insect mandibles and extending from the brow of his helmet was a pair of insect-like antenna. Wrapped around his neck was a black and white scarf that flowed in the small amount of wind around them. Attached to the back of his torso armor was his black wingless Cicada-Pack which had its forelegs draped over his shoulders while its middle and hind legs were wrapped around his abdominal area. Standing before the Kaijin now was none other than Kamen Rider Showa in his GX form.

"Kamen Rider Showa GX!" Showa shouted as he took a fighting pose for a brief second and then went on the attack.

The Aku-Oh struck first as it ran at Showa in return and swiped at the Rider with is claws. Showa countered by generating his energy blades as he swung his arm out, parrying the strike with his own blade and then sending a left hook into its face, causing the Aku-Oh to stagger backwards from the hit. As Showa prepared to slash the monster across the chest he was quickly sent staggering backwards himself from a multitude of energy bullets colliding with his chest, ripping sparks off his armor as he grunted in pain.

Looking forward, he noticed the Youmashi holding a blaster in its hand, the barrel smoking from the use of its power. Standing back up, he brought his hand down in front of his belt, "Two can play at that game. Showa-Blaster!" The powerful blaster weapon formed in his hand in a flash of light and then Showa let loose a barrage of energy blasts from his blaster. The Youmashi fired its own blaster once more as well, the shots all connecting in mid-air as they ran across the ground.

As Showa prepared to fire more rounds at the Kaijin until he was taken by surprise when the Jin-Sai Cyborg rammed into his body with a powerful shoulder ram into his chest. Showa was sent falling to the ground once more, his blaster flying from his hand and landing behind him before vanishing. Pushing himself back to his feet, though in a bit of pain, Showa got into another stance and began to think about how he could really fight against these three kaijin. Then he got an idea.

"Alright, you bastards, try this on for size! Let's Ride: Robo Rider!" In a flash of golden light the body of Showa was replaced by one of Black RX's two extra forms, the Prince of Sadness, Robo Rider. The armor became black in color with gold trim. His eye lenses remained their red color and the R2 symbol was emblazoned on his chest. Bringing his arm up, he summoned his weapon and prepared for round two. "Voltech Shooter!"

The powerful pistol of Robo Rider appeared in his right hand and the robotic Rider let loose a powerful wave of lasers that smashed into the bodies of the three kaijin, ripping off sparks as they all fell to the ground. The Aku-Oh was up first and swung its claws at the Rider, its hit connecting with the armor and causing sparks to fly. But it was suddenly surprised to see Robo Rider unphased by the attack and, instead of staggering backwards or falling down, the Rider took his left hand and delivered a powerful left hook and slammed his armored fist right between its eyes.

The Aku-Oh howled in pain as it held its injured head and went down on one knee. Robo Rider then struck out with a big boot kick and sent the kaijin skidding across the forest floor until it slammed into a tree. Robo Rider then turned around to take down the other two only to get hit by a double clothesline that knocked him down. Getting back up, he noticed both the Youmashi and the Jin-Sai Cyborg running around him in circles. And that was a feat for something as big and built like the cyborg. Firing more rounds from the Voltech Shooter, the shots hit nothing but air and tress while the two Kaijin just danced around the slow moving form of Robo Rider.

'_Ok, I need to think of something here_,' Showa thought as the two Kaijin began to strike at him with their fists and feet, slowly cornering the robotic Rider. Once his back was pressed against the tree the two Kaijin moved out of the way, allowing Robo Rider to see the Aku-Oh standing about fifty feet away from him. It opened its maw which went on to split into four sections while an eerie green glow began to form in its mouth. '_Uh-Oh…_' he thought as the monster let loose an energized howl which then slammed into his armored body, destroying the tree behind him and sending him flying backwards.

Down on the ground, Robo Rider turned over to see the Youmashi flying down at him with a spear tip pointed straight at his body. Acting quickly, Showa decided to switch forms. "Let's Ride: Bio Rider!" he shouted as he brought his arms to his chest in an X formation and then back down to his sides, his body covered in a soft blue light for a brief moment which then dimmed, revealing the form of Bio Rider in the place of Robo Rider. His armor was much sleeker than before and it was blue and silver all over with the insignia of R3 on his chest. Acting quickly, he turned his body into a watery-like gel, allowing the spear tip to pass right through him and into the ground.

He then began to move around like a living gel and slammed into the form of the Youmashi, knocking the Kaijin into a boulder head first. Dazed from the attack, the Kaijin just laid there while it had swirlies in its eyes. Solidifying back into a solid state, Bio Rider then faced the other two Kaijin and summoned the weapon that this form preferred. "Bio Blade!" In an instant, the unbreakable sword appeared in his hands and he then went on the attack. "Bio Attack!" The powerful slash connected with the form of the Jin-Sai Cyborg, sending it flying over the forest floor before colliding with the body of the downed Youmashi.

Turning his attention over to the Aku-Oh, Bio Rider then charged at the beast and swung with a diagonal slash, but was then surprised to see the beast parry the attack with an extended bio blade of its own in the form of a spike from the top of its wrist. The Kaijin then sprouted another blade from the other wrist and began to slash wildly at the Rider. Once again being forced into a corner, Bio Rider was quickly disarmed as the Aku-Oh knocked the Bio Blade out of his hands and then delivered a powerful cross slash to Bio Rider's chest, causing him to scream in pain as sparks were ripped off of his body.

Hitting the ground hard, Bio Rider looked over at the Aku-Oh which suddenly lunged at him, spikes aimed for his heart and belt. "Not so fast, flea bag! Let's Ride: Amazon!" In an instant and in a flash of green light, the body of Bio Rider was replaced by the chameleon Rider known as Amazon who wore a white scarf around his neck. "Gi, gi, gi!" His body was covered in a green suit with orange stripes and a tanned muscled chest on the front of his torso. He wore black boots and gloves with curved spikes on them and he also had curved spikes jutting out from the center of his back. Attached to his left upper arm was the GiGi Bracelet, a mystical ornament that increased his power.

In this form, Shinichi was in a more feral state and would attack wildly as he suddenly decided to prove as he rushed at the Aku-Oh, his arms out to his side. The Kaijin struck at him with a side kick which Amazon side-stepped and then countered with a chop to its chest. The Kaijin then returned the favor by swiping at Amazon with its claws but the feral Rider uses his right arm and twirled it around the Kaijin's arm until he had it locked, his hand grabbing onto the back of its forearm. "Gi, gi!" Amazon shouted as he began to deliver a series of knee strikes into the Aku-Oh's gut, causing it to double over.

Amazon then hefted the Kaijin up and delivered a powerful uppercut, sending it upwards, and then struck out with a sidekick of his own, sending the kaijin flying through the air until it landed on top of its fellow kaijin. "Gi, gi, gi, gi!" Amazon then ran at them and jumped high into the air, bringing his right arm up so that he could prepare to strike. "Super Dai Zetsudan!" Amazon shouted. Both the Youmashi and the Aku-Oh rolled out of the way in time, leaving the Jin-Sai Cyborg on its own. As the attack connected with the cyborg, Amazon soon noticed that his attack had been caught within its hands.

"Ha, ha, ha! Nice try, punk!" the cyborg kaijin stated as it slammed its big head into that of Amazon's, causing the Rider to fall backwards, his head spinning from the head butt. Jin-Sai looked at his two compatriots and pointed at them and then back at Amazon, whose body flashed with a white light before reverting back to GX form. "Pick him up!" The other two did so and hefted up the Rider by his arms, holding him steady between the two of them. Jin-Sai then began to ram its powerful fists into Showa's gut repeatedly, hard enough to where the Rider began to spit up blood underneath his helmet. Jin-Sai then stopped and gave Showa a dark look. "Heh, don't worry about your woman. I'll show her what a real man is like soon enough. That is, after I kill you." It then summoned a form of energy over its forearm in the form of a blade and prepared to lop off the Rider's head. "Sayonara….Kamen Rider!"

"That's what you think, asshole!" another voice shouted. Jin-Sai turned around to get a dark energy covered fist right in the face. "Dark Rider Punch!" The attack sent Jin-Sai tumbling towards the ground. The Youmashi and Aku-Oh starred at the newcomer and the Youmashi froze in fear. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you. Now it's time to say bye-bye." The mysterious Rider then shot out a powerful side kick into the chest of the Youmashi, sending it staggering over towards Jin-Sai.

(_Insert Song: Treasure Sniper_)

Taking this as his cue, Showa grabbed the Aku-Oh by the head and brought it down into a knee smash attack, its face bounding off Showa's armored knee pad. Showa then looked over to the Rider that had rescue him and just stared. His body was covered in both a bodysuit and armor that was as black as midnight. The only things on his body that were not black were his silvery armored boots, knee pads and gauntlets. His shoulder armor had silver trim on the sides and his belt was also silver with a red orb in the center. Attached to his gauntlets were also more red orbs as well as a pair on his backhand armor. On the right side of his chest plate was what appeared to be three red slash marks and his black helmet had a few protrusions on it as well. His helmet had a small red gem in the center of the brow and he also had a red pattern placed where his mouth plate would be. His eye lenses were also a crimson red color and they had a battle ready look in them.

"Um…who are you?" Showa asked as the black Rider took a stance next to him.

"The name's Dark Rider," Dark Rider said in response and then got in a fighting stance. That was when the two of them noticed something strange happening to the three Kaijin. "Uh-oh, not good."

"Huh, what's not good?"

"They're entering their Second Life stage. Since they now deem us a threat to be dealt with at full force, they are taking on their true forms."

"Like a Sabbat?"

"You mean those big things that Kiva fights?" Showa nodded at his question. "Yeah, then it's something like those…just not as big."

As with the explanation, the three Kaijin began to growl and moan in pain as their bodies swelled with power, their forms going from stage one Kaijins to those who took on a form most commonly known as a Second Life. Jin-Sai was first as it body erupted with power. After a few seconds the light faded away, leaving a fully cybernetic looking Rhino Cyborg in its place. Both of its eyes were now red and it sported four horns instead of the usual two. He had a glowing red orb centered between it eyes and the SHOCKER belt around its waist became more mechanical looking, now sporting two red orbs in the center instead of one. Its left hand had transformed into a powerful looking mace as it let out a snort, ready for the next bout. This was Jin-Sai's true form, Grand Jin-Sai.

The Youmashi's body quickly became covered in a bright red light that instantly faded. It now stood nearly seven feet tall and was pitch black, with the exception of its blood red eyes. Its body had also become more muscular and it looked ready to kill. This was the form known as Devil Youmashi. The Aku-Oh was last as it was covered in a bright silvery light. After a few seconds the light faded to reveal a pitch black werewolf standing there, completely clad in red armor. It had two long unicorn-like horns jutting out from its head and a flowing black mane. It let out a terrifying howl and then looked at the two Riders hungrily. This was the form known as the Jugou-Oh.

Grand Jin-Sai raised its arm and suddenly let loose a barrage of energy bullet fire, ripping sparks off the Riders' bodies as they hit the ground, both of them screaming in pain. As they slowly got back to their feet, Grand Jin-Sai released another wave of bullets but was shocked when they were deflected by an attack from another source.

"Hoeru Tsuki Giri!" a voice shouted as a crescent moon shaped energy slash knocked all of the energy bullets away from the other two Riders. Showa and Dark Rider looked up as another Rider suddenly landed in front of them, the new Rider holding a sword in a way that a samurai would.

His body was clad in a black body suit with red stripe patches that radiated with energy. He wore silver boots, kneepads and gauntlets, each one adorned with solid metal spikes jutting out from them for a few inches. Around his waist was a silver belt with red orbs embedded in it and a buckle in the form of a wolf's head. His torso armor was black in color with a silver chest plate and abdominal plate, each one intricately design like style armor. His shoulder armor was also black with silver trim, the edges on the out sides jutting upwards in the form of foot long blade. His helmet was mostly black while the top part of it was shaped like a metal wolf's head, framing parts of his mouth plate and showing fangs. He had a set of long silvery wolf ears jutting up and a single unicorn-like horn with a red gem in the center jutting forward from the center of his brow. He also had a set of red eye lenses that were hidden under the wolf mantle and a bone-white scarf fastened around his neck.

"Kamen Rider Jouga!" Grand Jin-Sai shouted as he stepped back a bit. He knew of his master's most hated enemy and knew that he must now tread carefully. With there now being three Riders, the fight would not be so one-sided anymore.

'_Hmm…Second Life?_' Jouga sheathed his sword, returning it to the void where it was stored and stared at Grand Jin-Sai sternly. "Baka, did you really think I wouldn't come after you two!"

"What the…who are you?" Showa asked.

"My name is Jouga, Kamen Rider Jouga."

Dark Rider just scratched his helmet covered head, "Strange, never heard of you." Jouga just sighed and shook his head.

"That's because I'm from a different world. I'm here to take those two down before they can kill this world's Kamen Rider," Jouga said and then looked at Showa, "which I'm guessing would be you, right?"

Showa nodded as he summoned the three treasures of Hinamizawa: the Higurashi no Yaiba, the Kage no Hoshi and the Oni no Hone. All three of them formed onto his body, instantly transforming Showa into his most powerful form, Kamen Rider Showa: Hinamizawa Guardian Form. Jouga and Dark Rider stared at the Rider who had taken on his final form and then the two of them looked at one another and nodded in understanding.

"Okay, just who are you guys, really?" Guardian Showa asked as he took hold of the Higurashi no Yaiba and prepared to fight the newly empowered Kaijins.

"Us? We're just a couple of Riders here to help a fellow Rider out in his time of need," Dark Rider said as his body glowed with power. "Yami no…Henshin!" In a burst or red and black light, Dark Rider quickly assumed his Hell Form. His midnight black armor extended out a bit while his helmet became more demonic looking. His fists were covered in reddish hell fire and he had energy wings emitting from his back. His hand armor grew serrated tips at the knuckle and his armored fingertips became claws. This was Dark Rider: Hell Form.

"Well who said I needed help? With my Guardian form I could easily defeat them," Showa declared but then turned as he heard a small scoff come from Jouga. "What, what's so funny?-!"

"You are, of course. You seem to be forgetting something important," Jouga said as he brought his arms in front of his body, crossing them. The sky then turned black as night as a bright full moon began to emit its eerie glow from above. With a powerful and ghostly howl, Jouga threw his arms out as he threw his head back, his body transforming into its secondary form.

His body became covered in completely black armor as his did his helmet. His shoulder armor became more slanted and armor formed around his outer thighs. His leg, arm, shoulder and thigh armor all developed curved blade-like protrusions on them and his chest plated took on a look of a black rib cage that had blue armor underneath it. His scarf was gone and had been replaced by a pitch black tattered cape that reach the lower area of his back. His torso armor fully wrapped around his waist and abdomen as well, giving him an armored muscle look. His pointed wolf ears became smaller and curved backwards and his unicorn horn lengthened by about six extra inches. His eye lenses went from red to yellow and the back of his helmet now sported a long swaying wolf tail-like ponytail that was two feet long. Resting in his hand was a three foot long crescent moon curved blade with handles built into it. He hefted the heavy weapon onto his shoulder with ease as he took a feral pose, preparing to strike. This was Kamen Rider Jouga: Zen-Aku Form.

"Oh really? And what important thing is that?" Showa asked as he watched the two Riders ascend to their more powerful forms.

"That power isn't everything. Even the most powerful warrior can fall to the weakest of enemies if he gets too cocky." Showa looked at Jouga for a moment and then looked over to Dark Rider.

"Wolf Boy is right, ya know. Even a Rider, no matter how powerful he or she is, needs help sometimes," Dark Rider said as he took a stance next to Showa's right while Jouga was to Showa's left. "Even the best of us need to reach out our hands and ask for a little help sometimes. There's no shame in asking."

Showa looked at the two of them and then back at the Kaijin trio. After taking a moment to think about what they said he realized that what they just said sounded a lot like what Warren, Ryuki and the rest of this NEO-NUMBER allies were always telling him. Looking back at the two new Riders, he asked them a question, "But why? Why would you help me even though this is the first time we've ever met?"

"Do we need a reason to help out a new friend in need?" Dark Rider retorted with a question of his own.

Jouga added, "He's right, my friend. Friends are always there for one another when times get tough, no matter what boundary the universe uses to keep you and your friends apart. Just always remember, no matter what the boundary is, you'll always have a friend to watch your back no matter where you are."

Showa looked at them and smiled softly under his helmet. It was nice to know that there were other Riders out there that were willing to help him out even though they had never met until now. The three of them then looked back at the Kaijin trio who each brandished a weapon and began to charge at the Riders. Moving forward and taking charge of their makeshift team, Showa prepared to lead them into battle.

While taking hold of the Higurashi no Yaiba in one hand and pointing at the kaijin trio with his other, he gave the order, "Minna…ikuzou!" With that the three Riders charged right back at the kaijin and entered the third round of the battle. Dark Rider took on the Devil Youmashi by forming an energy blade around his hand and parrying all the strikes that the Devil Youmashi could throw at him. The D-Youmashi slashed at Dark Rider with an empowered diagonal slash but the Rider caught the blade with his free hand and then struck back with a roundhouse kick to its head. The D-Youmashi fell to the ground and then began to get back up but it was soon sent right into a boulder as Dark Rider finished off his own opponent.

Using his energy wings, he took to the air and began to dive bomb the kaijin and knocked it to the ground hard. As the Kaijin got back up Dark Rider then came down in a drop kick, his feet forming crimson energy scythes at the soles of his boots. With a well placed hit he cut deep into its body, ripping off both blood and sparks as it screamed in pain. Then, landing on the ground in front of the Devil Youmashi, Dark Rider began sending energy into his fists and delivered a one-two punch knockout to the Kaijin.

"Rider…Hell Break!" The last part of the final attack was with Dark Rider slamming both fists into the Devil Youmashi's chest. The kaijin hit the ground hard and then slowly got up, energy crackling all around its body. In one last fit, it threw its arms up and shouted out as loud as it could.

"To our glorious race…BANZAI!" With that the Kaijin exploded.

"One down and two to go," Dark Rider said as he turned to watch his friends finish off their opponents. What he didn't notice was an energy orb fly out of the fiery remains of the Youmashi and into the air, hovering there as if waiting for something.

As his Crescent Ryu clashed against the spiked blades of the Jugou-Oh, Jouga grabbed both blades of the kaijin and then leapt up and kicked the wolf monster right in the face. He then rushed forward and began to punch it in the gut repeatedly with his serrated knuckles. The Jugou-Oh cried in pain as it was pushed back against a tree.

"Try this…Howling Thunder!" Jouga shouted as jumped back a few feet and, using his left hand to aim, fired an electrical attack from his helmets unicorn horn right at the Kaijin, electrocuting it with over two million volts of mystical electricity.

The Jugou-Oh snarled at Jouga who then launched his Crescent Ryu at it, the curved blade striking the monsters with a powerful strike. The kaijin fell to the ground in severe pain and Jouga then crouched as he crossed his arms, summoning forth his power. The full moon still in the darkened sky began to glow red as Jouga then took a running start and dashed at the monster. Jumping high into the air he then flipped forward a bit and then extended both of his legs out for his final attack.

"Howling…Rider Kick!"

**BOOM!**

In an explosion of fire that ranged in colors from blue to orange to red and even green, the body of the defeated Jugou-Oh was no more as Jouga now stood were it once had been, looking up at the moon. "Well, that's done. Now it's Showa's turn." He turned and found Dark Rider coming over to him so that they could both watch the last fight take place. What they didn't notice was an orb of light emerging from the flames behind them, joining with the one in the air, its power now growing stronger.

Grand Jin-Sai summoned a powerful looking trident and began to slash at Showa viciously but the guardian of Hinamizawa just knocked away all of its attacks with a few simple swings of his sword. Grand Jin-Sai then charged at Showa with its trident like a spear, planning on impaling the powerful Rider but Showa sidestepped and slashed downward with the Higurashi no Yaiba, smashing its weapon to pieces. The Kaijin backed up in shock and looked at the rider angrily but was then greeted with a powerful left hook to its chest as Showa's armored fist slammed right into its body, ripping sparks off as it was sent tumbling towards the ground.

"You made a mistake in coming after me today. A few mistakes to be exact," Showa said as he grabbed Grand Jin-Sai by its longest horn and hefted him up. "Mistake number one: coming to my world in the first place." He then tossed him up and summoned his kanabo and swung it like a powerful club, knocking the Kaijin right into a couple of trees.

Grand Jin-Sai slowly got up, holding its aching side, and it glared at Showa hatefully. It had figured that three of them alone could have taken him on. It then realized that even if the other two Riders had not shown up that Showa could have assumed this form and killed them easily. It charged at Showa once more as its pride made it attack in a blind rage.

"Mistake number two: you had to attack me on the day my wife is giving birth to my child!" Showa then grabbed the Cho Dai-Shuriken from his back and threw it at the Kaijin but also spewed flames onto the shurikan, maximizing the damage. The Cho Dai-Shuriken kept on spinning through the air as it struck at Jin-Sai, constantly ripping sparks from its cybernetic body.

"And you final mistake…was threatening _MY WIFE_!" With that Showa jumped over towards the kaijin and slashed it across the chest, sending it sprawling across the forest floor until it landed in a small creek. "And now it's game over for you." Gathering his energy into the Higurashi no Yaiba, he then sent out a surge of energy blade slashes at Grand Jin-Sai. "KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN! HYAH!" The dozens of energy blades tore through the cyborg's body, shredding it to pieces as it exploded.

(_End song: Treasure Sniper_)

Jouga and Dark Rider ran over to Showa who just shot them a V sign with his fingers. He then noticed the two Riders stop in their tracks and saw them looking behind him. Turning around he noticed a ball of light shoot up into the sky and merge with another ball of light. The ball then floated down to the ground and, in an explosion of power, knocked all three of the Riders back down to the ground and back into their default forms.

Slowly getting up both Showa GX, Jouga and Dark Rider looked on in utter horror at the amalgam that stood before them. It had the body of Grand Jin-Sai, the head of Jugou-Oh and the wings of Devil Youmashi. Growling and roaring angrily at the Riders, this new beast, Chimeraborg, slowly stomped towards its most hated enemy.

"**You pathetic insects! What makes you think you can actually defeat the power of SHOCKER? Why do you even try?**" Chimeraborg demanded as it grabbed Jouga by his scarf and flung him into both Showa and Dark Rider.

The three Riders, even though they were in so much pain from that brutal blow, slowly made it to their feet. Showa, standing behind the other two, began to move forward and grabbed their shoulders. The moment he did this the three of them blacked out.

* * *

><p>Looking around Showa quickly realized that he was in his dreamscape, a place he hadn't been to in over a few years now. He also suddenly noticed that both Jouga and Dark Rider were there as well.<p>

"Um, okay, I give up. Are we dead?" Dark Rider asked.

"No, we're not. This is my dreamscape." Showa told him.

"Dreamscape? What the heck is that?" Dark Rider asked, now a bit confused.

"A dreamscape is a place where we go to in our dreams, like an astral plane, and gain experience and insight from other sources that reside within the minds and hearts of people," Jouga explained.

"You would be correct, my young friend." Showa and the others turned to see Kamen Rider Ichigo standing before them. And standing behind him were the remaining twelve Showa Era Riders.

"Sempai…what are you all doing here?" Showa asked. Dark Rider was glad to see a few familiar faces but remember he was on a different Earth so these Showa Era Riders would possibly be different. Jouga on the other hand was a bit stiff for the moment. He had had a few bad run-ins with the older Riders of his world but he too had to remember that this was also not his world so things might be different for once.

"Banabara-kun, we were watching your battle and it seems that you enemies have merged into one," Nigo said calmly.

"Yeah, we noticed. Even more bad news is that it has enough power to beat us now," Dark Rider spoke up.

"While that may be true for the moment, there is a way to defeat this new menace," Black RX offered.

"There is? How?" Jouga asked.

"By joining and sharing your powers with one another. Remember, what a single person can't accomplish alone, he can do so as a single united front when he has his friends by his side," Super-1 told them. "Combine your powers into one single force and nothing will be able to stop you for as long as you hold those strong feelings of justice and friendship deep within your three hearts."

Ichigo and Nigo then walked over and both stopped in front of Dark Rider and Jouga, giving them looks as they starred at them. The two younger Riders felt like they were being judged and both nearly jumped out of their suits when the two senior Riders placed their hands on their shoulders.

"Jouga…Dark Rider…thank you for helping Showa remember what it means to ask for help during his time of need. We also heard what you told him as well. From what we can see, the two of you truly are…Kamen Riders. Continue to make us and your fellow Riders proud upon your return home," Ichigo told them.

"And never give up the fight. A true Rider will fight even if it means sacrificing themselves to make sure that the happiness of the innocent is maintained," Nigo added. Jouga and Dark Rider looked at their senior Riders and nodded before rejoining Showa. "Now, it's time to finish this fight, kouhai-tachi…no, Kamen Rider!"

* * *

><p>The three Riders came back to their senses just in time to see Chimeraborg preparing to fire an energy blast at them. Jumping out of the way at the last second, the three Riders made it over to the spot where the very first battle had started. Stomping towards them again, Chimeraborg once again asked them a question.<p>

"**Tell me, why is it that you continue to fight when there is no hope of you being able to defeat me?**"

Standing in front of his fellow Riders, Showa clenched his fists and found his resolve once more. "In this world and in many others, there will always be heroes there to defend it. Even if a world seems to have no hope, there are those who still cling onto it and fight for a better tomorrow. They fight with courageous hearts, unbreakable resolve and against unbeatable odds." Showa instantly summoned the three treasures once more but this time he only took the Higurashi no Yaiba, the sword starting its cicada sing on its own and transforming Showa into his Higurashi Form. The Oni no Hone floated over to Dark Rider and fused with him while the Kage no Hoshi fused with Jouga. "There is no such thing as a hopeless situation! These heroes that fight against a hopeless fate are those that wear masks. They fight the darkness that hides in the shadows while protecting the people who live under the light. That is who I am…who we are…KAMEN RIDERS!"

A set of powerful explosions burst from their bodies as they took on their secondary forms. While Showa was in his Higurashi Form, Jouga and Dark Rider had undergone a new transformation. With the fiery power of the Oni no Hone, Dark Rider gained bone-white skeletal armor plating on his armor and grasped a kanabo within his right hand. A fiery demonic energy tail swayed behind him and his helmet looked like a bone white demon skull with blazing red eyes. This was Dark Rider: Oni Form. As for Jouga, his entire body became black as the Dai-Shuriken mounted itself on his back. His forearm gauntlets and leg armor had small shurikens and kunai attached to them and his unicorn horn was replaced with a small shuriken. His bone-white scarf turned black as the sky became dark once more. This was Kamen Rider Jouga: Kage Form.

Each of the Riders took a stance and prepared for the final battle. "Minna…ikuzou!" Showa commanded and the other two listened as Jouga disappeared and then reappeared with many duplicates of himself, each one holding one of his many weapons. With each attack a twister of air slammed into the Chimeraborg, causing it to howl in agony. Dark Rider then attacked as he bashed the kaijin across the face and body countless times with his kanabo which had been covered in flames. Then, with one big swing, he knocked the kaijin right into and through a tree.

As the Chimeraborg slowly got to its feet it was suddenly being slashed at from all sides as Showa began to move at a speed that the kaijin just couldn't keep up with. With an upwards vertical slash, Showa sent the Kaijin soaring into the air and watched as it landed head first onto a rock.

"That one had to hurt." Dark Rider said as he mocked winced.

"Minna, hissatsu waza!" Showa declared and aimed the Higurashi no Yaiba at Chimeraborg. "Rider…CHARGE!" he shouted as he rested his hand on the cicada on the guard, focusing his power into the Higurashi no Yaiba. "Rider…" he began as he instantly shot forward like a rocket at the Kaijin as it slowly got back up, "HIGURASHI ZAN!"

Kamen Rider Showa inflicted slash after slash in a row of over one hundred slashes faster than the normal human eye could see. As Showa moved out of the way, Dark Rider came rushing at the monster with his right fist cocked back, the armored appendage surrounded in mystical and demonic flames.

"Oni…RIDER PUNCH!" Dark Rider Shouted as his fiery fist collided with the Chimeraborg's face, ripping off some of the cybernetics as well as sparks and blood, causing the kaijin to bellow in pain.

Dark Rider then rolled to his right so as to let Jouga get a strike in. High above them in the air, Jouga came down upon the Kaijin with tremendous speed as he slammed his shuriken covered feet into it. "Rider…KAGE SMASH!"

The monster howled in agony as it staggered backwards from the three attacks, not believing that it was being hurt. The three Riders came together once more, trying to think of a way to take Chimeraborg down for good.

"I guess it's true, Riders should share and combine powers, right?" Showa asked the others who nodded.

"And, when the time comes, to combine those powers into a single unified force that can wipe out evil and purify the land!" Jouga added enthusiastically. They looked at one another and knew what had to be done.

Taking a running start, all three of them jumped high into the air and came back down onto the Chimeraborg with a combined Rider Kick, infusing the attacks with both their own powers and those of the three treasures of Hinamizawa. As the attack came, the Chimeraborg looked up and, finally, understood why the Riders always won. It was because as long as there was an innocent that needed saving, the Riders would be there to defend the weak.

"**TRIPLE RIDER KICK!**"

**KABOOM!**

The three attack hit home as Chimeraborg erupted in a sea of flames as its body exploded, its three conjoined souls forever vanishing out of existence. The three Riders stood there as the sky returned to normal and as they returned to their default forms. After taking a few moments to bask in their victory they turned and looked at one another.

"Guys, thanks for the help. I couldn't have done it without you," Showa said honestly as he put his fist out which the others acknowledged as they placed their fists out as well and bumped them together.

"Hey, Riders should always be there for one another," Jouga reminded him as two Dimensional Veils suddenly appeared behind him and Dark Rider.

"Well, our rides are here," Dark Rider said as he and Jouga walked away. "Ja ne, Kamen Rider Showa. Until we meet again."

"Likewise," Showa responded.

"And take good care of your wife and kids. They're lucky to have you in their lives." Jouga added.

"Yeah, I wi—" he began and then stopped as he thought about that and then panicked. "Ahhhhh, I almost forgot! I need to hurry or I'll miss out on Rena giving birth!" With that Showa ran and found the Showa-Racer and, after quickly starting it up, was off like a rocket. "Later guys! Until next time."

Jouga and Dark Rider looked at the back of the retreating Showa and then at one another and nodded before they too went their separate ways. After they entered, the veils quickly disappeared from whence they came.

* * *

><p>(<em>Tribute Theme: Stay the Ride Alive<em>)

— **KAMEN RIDER JOUGA'S WORLD —**

Sitting on a stone block near an abandoned shrine within the surrounding forest of Jougamachi, Kamen Rider Jouga stood there as he returned to his home dimension. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by the form of his worlds' Kamen Rider Ichigo. Looking at the elder Rider, Jouga nodded and walked forward. Preparing for an attack, he was surprised to get a pat on the back from the veteran Rider.

"Huh, I don't understand. Aren't you supposed to be helping the Kushinada family in trying to capture me?" Jouga asked, now confused.

"Originally, yes. But I just recently met another version of me and he told me of what you just did. So I wish to say…well done…Kamen Rider Jouga." And with that Ichigo went on his way, leaving Jouga to think about we had just happened.

* * *

><p>— <strong>DARK RIDER'S WORLD —<strong>

Upon exiting the dimensional veil, Dark Rider was instantly greeted by his spirit partner, Solance. The spirit just starred at the Rider as he banished his armor and then smiled. The boy, a young redhead and wearing the basic black coat, pants, and tie of his high school, smiled back and then noticed a familiar face starting to come into view. Solance, wanting to help keep the identity of Dark Rider a secret for a bit longer, quickly vanished as a beautiful young woman around Dark Rider's age stopped in front of him. She had long violet colored hair that she let hang down behind her as it reached the lower end of her back.

"Man, Dreigon, where did you go? You had the teacher worried sick!" the girl exclaimed. Dreigon just smiled a bit as he followed the girl back to where their class was at.

"Gomen, Madoka-chan. But I had something I just needed to do."

"Well, the next time you want to take off, at least let me know ahead of time," she complained.

"Hai, hai."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER SHOWA'S WORLD – Dr. Irie's Clinic<strong>

Pulling up in front of the clinic, Shinichi quickly got off the Showa-Racer after parking it and quickly ran inside. Asking one of the part-time receptionists where his wife's room was at, he soon found out as he heard her scream out in pain. '_Crap, it's starting!_' Shinichi ran down the hall and ran into Kasai as he turned the corner.

"Otou-san, where's…"

"In there, hurry!" Kasai shouted as he opened the door.

Once inside, Shinichi saw the forms of Hana and Michiru helping out Rena as she began to push with all her might. Standing to her right was Shiori who held her hand while Dr. Irie was guiding Rena through the procedure from her left. Upon seeing her son enter the room, Shiori's face lit up.

"Shinji, what on Earth took you so long?" his mother demanded.

"Sorry, but I got attacked by a few Kaijin on the way here. But they're gone now and I'm here," he told her and then took Rena's hand, causing his wife to smile for a brief second until she tried to push again, screaming in pain as she did so. "That's it Rena-chan, push…push."

"Here it comes…" Hana began as she saw a small head starting to pop out from Rena's vaginal area. After a few more moments, everyone in the room and those outside all heard a sound they had wanted to hear.

"Waaa, waaa, waaa, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the baby cried as it was finally brought into the world. Taking the baby over to table while Michiru stayed near Rena, Hana held the baby up while Dr. Irie snipped the umbilical cord. Wrapping the baby up, Hana was then suddenly surprised as she heard Rena scream again as she started to push some more.

"Come on Rena-chan, just one more big puuuuuussssh!" Michiru said excitedly as another head popped out. After a few moments, another similar sound was heard once more. "Good job."

"Waaaa, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, waaaaaaa!" the second baby cried. Rena finally relaxed as Michiru took the baby over to Dr. Irie who also snipped that baby's umbilical cord as well.

Walking back over to Rena, Shinichi and Shiori, Hana handed the first baby over to Rena and the second over to Shinichi. "Congratulations, you two. You have twins. Fraternal twins," Hana said with a small smile. Rena was holding their new baby daughter while Shinichi held their new baby boy.

Smiling down at her daughter, Rena then thought back to some of the discussions on names for them and then remembered two names from Shinichi's past that stuck out the most. It was then, with a soft smile, that Rena greeted her daughter.

"Hello, my little Rina. It's so nice to finally meet you." She had finally gotten to meet her two children and, to her, they were the cutest babies of all. She then looked over at their son and smiled again. "And it's nice to meet you as well…Kuro." Shinichi smiled at the names. He knew why Rena had chosen them and he had no complaints. Rina was the name of his first friend back when had become BLACK 13 and Kuro was his old name given to him back when he was BLACK 13. To Rena, it was only appropriate and the names seem to fit them nicely. Seeing at how cute they were, she just could not resist. "Ahhhhh…._omochikaeri_."

It was then that the door opened up to reveal the rest of their friends from the NEO-NUMBERS, the Gaming Club and from ARMOR. Ryuki and Warren walked forward and looked at the two new babies and then, Sho also walked over. Seeing his ototou come over gave Shinichi an idea.

"Kuro-kun, Rina-chan, say hello to your uncle, Sho-kun," Sho looked at them and touched Kuro's hand and then Rina's. Kasai and Shiori just smiled as everyone else began to swoon over the newborn babies. Even Daichi was being nice for a change.

As Shinichi sat in a chair next to Rena, with little Kuro in his arms, he thought back to his meeting with Dark Rider and Jouga. He was glad that he had met them. If they had not shown up when they did, he might not have ever gotten the chance to meet his children. He just prayed that they had a peaceful outcome on their journey's as well after today's adventure.

'_I'll never forget. Life is precious. All life…is precious. I won't let my pride stop me from seeing the big picture anymore. I'll reach out my hand when I know that I need help_.' He looked over at his wife and then at his two kids. '_They are my world now. And I'll continue to protect them for as long as I live. This I swear. As Shinichi Banabara and as Kamen Rider Showa. Once a Rider…always a Rider._' With that he leaned over and gave his beautiful wife a soft kiss on the lips which she returned. Their little family had just gotten bigger.

* * *

><p><em><span>Toku Warrior:<span>_ Always remember people, no matter where you are, you'll always have friends that will be there for you. And do not be afraid to reach out your hand when you need help. Keep that light and fire of courage and justice burning in your hearts and remember, together, all things are possible.

* * *

><p>— <strong>DORA, ARMOR HQ —<strong>

The image then soon faded as the screen faded to black. Shinichi sat there with Ryuki as they finished watching the live feed from an alternate universe. He couldn't believe that there was another universe with another Showa in it. And this Showa was now a father. Shinichi thought about the day when he would marry Rena and start a family. But things were much different in his world than that of the other Showa. For starters, he had three girlfriends and a half brother that could easily kick his butt if he ever got out of line. But knowing that there were more Riders being born out there and also other versions of him living different destinies was interesting.

"Dr. Hasuma, can I ask you something?" Shinichi asked, causing Ryuki to look at him.

"What is it, Shinichi?" Ryuki saw the look on his face and he looked confused.

"Why did you show this to me? What purpose does it hold?" Ryuki just smiled and led Shinichi out of the room and back towards the main lobby of the King's Terminal.

"Shinichi…I showed you that world to help remind you that there are many possible futures out there. You must never give up hope and, always remember, we're all here for you if you ever need help. You just need to ask." Ryuki had wanted Shinichi to know this as it had been only a few months since he returned from being a rogue agent. Rena had allowed both Shawna and Satan to involve themselves with Shinichi as well and it seemed to help but Ryuki wanted to take an extra step and make sure that Shinichi would never think of going rogue ever again.

Shinichi thought about this and smiled as he knew why he had been shown what had transpired in that world. That Shinichi had once been like him, the way he was now, but he matured from that aspect and learned to reach his hand out when he needed help. Now he would do the same. It would take time and a lot of work but he knew he could do it. He had friends like the NEO-NUMBERS, Alan, Yuji and even his family and girlfriends. They were there for him and that would never change.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Do note to all readers of the Kamen Rider Showa series and its two sequel series (Kamen Rider VS Panther Claw and Kamen Rider X Green Lantern), this story takes place in a timeline ignoring events in KRxGL. However, Shinichi within the KRxGL series is also watching the whole thing on a monitor in DORA, ARMOR, at a time about a couple of months between the **Rampage of Black 13 and the **Legacy of Cain arcs. This is just to help you all know when exactly this story took place.****

Also, the Riders known as Jouga and Dark Rider as well as the Kaijin that were seen or mentioned are from two of my future stories that will be out later this year.


End file.
